Enamoredness
by JulesKR
Summary: When Daisy Ashwood-Blake became friends with the incredible bunch at Beacon Hills High School she never thought that their drama might LITERALLY put her life in danger. A story of sass, friendship, love, supernatural crap and of course, high school. OC/Isaac


**HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome to Enamoredness! I swear it is a real word... hopefully. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story written by me! All of the characters in this story except Daisy and Lacey are not mine, property of MTV. So, my fine feathered friends, read away!**

**(Swearing and all that! Beware!)**

Mr Harrison paced around the room, his black polished shoes tapping against the tiles of the classroom. He smirked every once and a while as he wove through the desks, glancing at pupils answers then proceeding to chuckle to himself. I could feel myself tense up as he came behind me, hovering over my shoulder and scanning my paper before taking a few stride forwards to his desk.  
I glanced up at the clock, its hand seeming to hit its point excruciatingly slow. We had 5 more minutes before Mr Harrison would ring his little hand bell on his desk to signify the end of the designated time and to prepare ourselves more another wave of his slimy arrogant remarks.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my best friend Stiles searching his brain for answers, raking in all the stops. I held back a laugh as he began to silently talk to himself, attempting to figure out the 3rd question out of 17. I signed my name up on the top right hand corner of my paper in black scribbly writing before sighing down into my chair, triumphant that I had finished within the time limit. I began to gaze around the room, my eyes pausing to read the occasional poster or work someone had stapled up on the wall, however for the most part I was staring aimlessly out the window. It wasn't until Mr Harrison had rung the bell that returned back to real life and straightened up in my chair. Stiles was wallowing to himself as our teacher collected in the papers, looking displeased with the work some students produced. He left each student with an unnecessary comment such as 'nice handwriting' or 'interesting penmanship' and silently congratulated himself on his witty feedback, moving onto the next paper.

"_Stiles!_ " I whispered. Stiles continued to wriggle around in disappointment. "Stiles!" I repeated louder than before, pairing it with a good throw of my pen to demand his attention. Unfortunately, Mr Harrison had a keen eye for 'unacceptable behaviour' and whizzed around just in time to see my heavy pen connect to Stiles temple. Stiles jumped in his chair, a look of pain and sorrow mixed on his face.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles groaned, rubbing his temple. I felt a hard hand on my shoulder as Mr Harrison flew over to us and snatched my pen at his feet.  
"Miss Ashwood-Blake-"  
"Ashwood is fine sir" I corrected him.  
"Miss Ashwood-Blake," Mr Harrison continued, eye contact unbreakable as he continued his display of complete douchebagness. "Afternoon detention. This behaviour is unacceptable." He finished, a sickly smirk appeared on his lips obviously finding pleasure in dishing out punishment. Stiles began to laugh at my misfortune before Mr Harrison physically silenced him by squishing one slender finger against Stiles lips.  
"You too Mr Stilinksi." Stiles eyes were pooled with the sense of violation and horror as Mr Harrison removed his finger and slid the boy's paper off his desk into the pile of others. Stiles began wiping his mouth with his jersey, trying to remove all the 'Harrison cooties'.  
I simply moaned and let my head drop back in annoyance. I found myself staring into my attractive guy friend's eyes, upside down. I grimaced and sighed even more, deflating. I heard Isaac laugh slightly before patting my forehead in reassurance. I raised an eyebrow at him and rolled my eyes, returning back to a normal sitting position as Isaac laughed to himself.

"Daisy, you asshole! You got both of us detention! Great work!" Stiles whined as we briskly walked down the corridor to out lockers which we conveniently placed next to each other. I made some sort of noise before flouncing in my step, clearly pissed off at our punishment.

"He is a freaking snake I bet my perky little ass on it" I growled as he walked past us, his posture perfectly straight, creating the Illusion that he had a stick shoved so far up his ass that it pained him to slouch or break his foul demeanour. Stiles just grumbled something and began to unlock his locker. I mirrored him, opening my locker to prepare for the next two spells after lunch. A note fell out, flittering onto the ground quickly before I retrieved it and analysed it as if it might explode or give me a sudden case of rabies. Stiles slammed his locker shut and turned to me, mouth open as if he were about to launch into heartfelt bitch about teachers, but he shut his lips quickly and raised an eyebrow at my note which I still hadn't read.

"Who is that from?" Stiles asked, I shrugged and unfolded it revealing the untidy scrawl undoubtedly from a boy.  
"Probably a love confession from one of my several thousand secret admirers…" I said flatly, scanning my eyes over the message. _'You'll be right, Blakey!' _it read. It was from Isaac, it had to be. He was the only person that had ever called me Blakey, the only one that got away with it. I smiled brightly and slid the note into my pocket before closing my locker.  
"Isaac, he wishes us luck with detention." I explained as I threw an arm around Stiles shoulder and leant some of my weight on him. Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that I was in Lydia Martins close circle of friends, I wouldn't be wearing a skirt and wedges. Oh no, I would sport a freaking hoodie and jeans with some kind of non-high heeled shoe.

"We are gonna need it, if it's with Harrison" Stiles replied. I nodded in agreement and lead him into the cafeteria which was already full except for 2 seats on the 'popular' table, saved for the 2 people most out of place and unorthodox in high school history. I plonked down next to Lydia, across from Scott and Allison in a deep conversation about the Beacon Hills disappearances. Lydia's smile doubled as I settled down, giving me a cheeky look.

"What?" I asked, endeavouring to appear normal and collected as she stared at me intently. I began to bite into an apple before she sighed and looked back down to her own lunch tray.  
"Nothing, you just have that look on that says 'I am a cute teenager in love' but you know, could be nothing…" Lydia said sarcastically. Stiles chocked on his water and began coughing loudly. I began patting him on the back as he regained his composure in front of the entire room full of people.  
"Isaac?!" He croaked so only I could hear. My eyes flashed wide. It didn't matter what I said next, Stiles had already found his answer in my initial reaction. He continued to choke, almost feeling the life drain out of him. For a moment I was literally worried for his well-being, his face beetroot red and eyes turning slightly bloodshot.

"Do you need any water?!" I asked, snatching my water from my tray before I was stopped by a voiceless Stiles signalling to his water, which started this whole debacle in the first place. I nodded and placed the bottle down and sat helpless as my best friend was dying from choking on his water. Only Stiles.

After about 10 attempts at talking, Stiles finally had enough time to get out a question before his voice box shut down leading his tone to shoot up into a squeak, making his very serious question seem ridiculous.

"You like Isaac?!" He managed, whispering so no one would hear. I swore I saw Scott twitch in interest but it was too quiet to hear anything so I began to answer truthfully. I slowly nodded, a sheepish grimace on my face as I began to flush red. Stiles simply sighed and cleared his throat, I was getting the impression his ability to pick up attraction wasn't as keen as Lydia's.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me? For how long?!" Stiles continued eagerly.  
"I have, multiple times but you have just been to wasted to remember!" I snapped back. I was pissed off. Why was Stiles taking this negatively! I mean, I tolerate copious amounts of 'I love Lydia' but even the slight notion from me about romantic interest.. it's like his life just threw a curve ball.  
"You know that doesn't count!" Disregarding his 2nd question which remained unanswered. He heaved and collapsed onto the table, still looking at me with his puppy dog brown eyes. I hated fighting with Stiles, he was the one that understood me no matter what happened. If I lost my ability to talk, Stiles could speak for me.  
"Stiles, why are you so against this!" I seethed, getting in closer. I flicker of realisation danced past his eyes before he sat up and pulled me into a hug, which at first I was reluctant to return.  
"I am sorry. I just- I guess I just never guessed! I never guessed him and I don't know- I never guessed you would like someone… as weird as that sounds…" He trailed off, releasing me so I could see into his face. I chuckled softly and bopped his nose quickly before swivelling around back to my tray, my heated up pasta now gone cold and unappetising.  
"Still buddies?" Stiles asked quietly. I smirked and nodded.  
"Still buddies." I assured him, holding up my fist initiating our classic 'fist bump'. The rest of lunch proceeded without as much as a hitch and before we knew it the bell had gone and the lunch hall began to empty.

"Dais, you ready?"  
I snapped upright in my seat as Stiles took my tray to the bin. Isaac stood beside me, looking down at me from his tall and perfectly sharp features. I nodded and flashed a quick, closed mouth smile; collecting my side bag from my feet and stood up my eyes level with his collar bones.  
"I freaking hate gym!" Stiles whined as he caught up with us, surprising indifferent by the presence of Isaac. Both of us grunted in agreement and made our way to the locker rooms, parting for our gender specific rooms and reuniting 10 minutes later as Coach Finnstock ordered everyone 4 laps around the oval. By the time all three of us had finished, only Scott and the rest of the Lacrosse players in our class had crossed the line which made me feel like a bit of a tank but I tend not to brag. Slapping Stiles on the back as a well done, I looked out across the field to look for the rest of my posy. I found Allison leading the group by a good 10 meters and then a jostle of pupils followed by a elegant looking Lydia, who was walking peacefully.

Suddenly my eye caught on something, a black figure sauntering around the treeline. Someone was watching us, all of us. I grabbed a fistful of Stiles shirt and dragged him closer to me, not letting my eyes wander off, scared that it might disappear.  
"Dais?" Stiles asked. I remained silent, out of curiosity rather than fear, and raised my hand to point in the direction of the figure. Stiles eyes squinted and then widened. He knew who it was. He left quickly before I heard him mutter briskly with Scott who then said 'WHAT?!' really unsubtly. Good job boys, now I was going to be incurably curious for the rest of the day. My eyes remained glued to the person before I felt 2 strong arms wrap around my waist and swing me playfully to the side.  
"Guess who!"  
"Lemme guess… Coach?" I replied as I turned around to hit Isaac playfully in the arm for giving me a fright. He smirked and then eyed me up, making me feel unbelievably self-aware and self-conscious. It was almost as if Isaac could sense my discomfort and gave me a gentle smile before tucking a rouge strand of hair that was waving my face behind my ear, fiddling with my cartilage piercing. My heart began to beat 2x faster as I felt his thumb run down my jawline and then settle at my chin. Isaac analysed my eyes, sorting out my emotions… his emotions.

"You're gorgeous, you know that right?" He said softly after a few moments of comfortable silence. I was surprised at his remark, the Isaac I knew wouldn't have the guts to say anything like this, ever. I furrowed my eyebrows together, almost not believing a word he was saying. Again, Isaac sensed my disbelief and kissed me on the forehead slowly, lingering a few moments before meeting my gaze once more.  
"I mean it," he reassured "Blakey, I really do." His hands clasped lightly around my jaw and curling his finger around the back of my neck, feeling as though it was 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly, that it belonged. My stomach began making knots and flipping with nerves and pure confusion of where this all came from. Isaac Lahey, never in a million years would do any of this. The boy who would cower in fear whenever someone would shout at him, the boy who would sit by himself before I came along, new to the town with only one friend at that time. The boy who was currently leaning in to kiss me.

I could feel his breath on my lips as he gradually came closer, hesitant at first but then almost fearless as he began to graze his lips over mine, leaving a tingling sensation behind. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my ears and judging by the slightly smile of Isaacs face, I could tell he probably could too. 'JUST HURRY UP AND KISS ME YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE!' I yelled in my head. The moment was arising, I could tell. I snaked my arms around his neck, on my toes to be level with him as he tilted my chin up gently-

_'I am going to kill him'_

I was _seriously_ going to kill him.  
"Alright listen up maggots! You are **all** poor excuses for teenagers! **That-was-horrible**! 4 laps took all of you an _entire_ spell. I am done… just … done" Coach steamed walking off the pitch hands in the air, his infuriating, obtrusive constant yell booming over the entire field. I dropped down to flat feet and slouched with disappointment. The moment was lost, pretty much massacred by the most irritating shrill of a voice.

I _was_ gonna kill him.

Issac's finger stroked down my arm and found my hands, intertwining them with my own as we made our way off the pitch - a collective sigh of defeat hung where history could have been made, where it _should_ have been made.

**AU: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for actually reading an entire chapter of mine! I am new to this whole thing and I am sure you are aware how much reviews and all that means, so please do so! I am sorry if this was all quite rushed, I just wanted to make a solid foundation before all the 'good stuff' started happening!**


End file.
